Annihilate the Evil
by KaguraNoFugutaiten
Summary: Minerva made me so angry, so I wrote this on impulse. Follow my OC as she discovers her magic within her and helps to rid the darkness of the Daimatou Enbu. Well, don't judge so quickly, Minerva might not be the real evil here. It's mostly likely RoguexOC but may have other pairings. R and R please! Guildship Friendship
1. Chapter 1 - Healer of Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine! It's Mashima-sensei's. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Healer of Sabertooth

In the bustling city Crocus, at the heart of the city, there lived a girl who helped at a clinic. She was scrawny but tall. Her shoulder length jet-black hair was tied up in a regular ponytail and she wore a blue summer blouse with black shorts. She was a healer who makes use of light. The clinic owner was extremely nice and tutored her. English, Japanese, Literature, Math, she tutored all. Math and Magic practice were her favourite past times and she could spend all year doing that. However, the Grand Magic Games was an obstacle to this grand declaration.

"Celestial. Celestial! CELESTIAL! Goodness Celestial, you really got to get yourself out of that pool of numbers!" Lea, the clinic owner joked as she gestured towards the heap of calculations scribbled on random pieces of paper. Lea handed a piece of paper to Celestial and sent her off to the mart. "She's growing up too fast. She was just 5 back then." Lea smiled as she watched the girl run off. Celestial scowled as she saw everyone getting ready for the Games. She never thought highly of the Games and fighting is really unnecessary!

Celestial entered the mart and looked around for the ingredients written on the paper. She headed for shelves after shelves, picking up the items and softly singing a song. She looked at the last item on the list and headed to a shelf hidden far at the back of the shop. "There it is-" Celestial's sound got cut off as someone covered her mouth and dragged her through the back door. "I got her." A sneaky voice snickered as he reported to his leader. Celestial's vision was getting blurry and she kicked around wildly. She was not one for combat, thus explaining the futile attempts. She briefly saw a guild sign and her heart jumped a little. Raven Tail! What was this, they shouldn't be going around kidnapping people! A foul smell emerged from what looks like a drain and Celestial almost retched. An alley! How evil! Suddenly, a new figure appeared as the footsteps quicken towards her. The grip around her throat loosened. "Let her go, Raven." A low voice growled. A strangled sound came from her Raven Tail kidnapper as his grip fully loosened as he dropped to the ground. Celestial fell onto hard dry ground, and she softly groaned in pain. Celestial inhaled a deep breath and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Haha, Sabertooth huh." The Raven Tail Mage snickered looking at the guild sign.

"So?" the latter replied, hiding his face in his hood.

"I'll take advantage of you now." The Raven snickered again, more sinisterly this time. The mage whipped out a knife, its silver polished blade glistening, and threw it towards Celestial. Celestial screamed as she saw the blade whizzing towards her. She shut her eyes and waited for the searing pain, but none came. Instead, she heard a low hiss of pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the knife sticking out of the arm of the Sabertooth Mage. "Good luck with that wound. It's the games the day after tomorrow. I'll be back for you trash girl." The Raven Tail mage flashed a sickly sadistic smile and ran off. "Damn." The Sabertooth Mage hissed. Celestial crawled over and touched the mage's shoulder. "Hey thanks for saving me. But you're hurt. You need medical attention." The mage put a hand up to silence Celestial. In a hushed voice, he said, "Not here. Someone is watching. Let's go." He stood up without much signs of pain, grabbed Celestial and ran. Finally he reached his destination, which looks like a guild inn. It was then that he let his face be shown. "Rogue of the Twin Dragon Slayers!" Celestial gasped. Rogue opened the door, only to see an annoyed Sting. "Rogue you idiot!" the other mage was about to continue to rant on if the black haired mage did not push him aside and walk in. Rude, Celestial thought. Snapping back, Celestial wondered whether she was to go in or not, till she caught Rogue giving her a beckoning glance. Celestial made her way in, not daring to face the other members of the guild, especially the mean looking girl at the end of the room. Rogue walked past a silver haired girl and told her something. She nodded and walked up to Celestial, smiling. "Hi, I'm Yukino. Please come with me for a while." Celestial nodded, a little relieved that the guild wasn't as scary as she imagined it would be. Celestial made her way into Yukino's room. She sat at the edge of Yukino's bed and watched the other girl rummage around. The other girl finally stood up and handed a nightgown to Celestial. "Here. Take this and go and bathe in the bathroom there." She said to the healer before leaving the room.

"Rogue! Are you mad? You were careless and used your hand to deflect the knife! This is not acceptable!" Sting shouted in the Shadow Dragon Slayer's ear. Rogue shot a death glare saying NONE OF YOUR BUSINES at Sting and rested his arm on the armrest of the couch. Orga came up and peered at the knife cut. Yukino, who just came down from the second floor, gasped as she saw the wound. Avoiding all questions, Rogue looked at Yukino, who, responded by nodding and going up again. Minutes later, she came down with Celestial. Celestial's eyes darted around and surveyed the members of Sabertooth. Yukino brought her in front of Rogue, who rolled up his sleeve and presented the infected wound. "Oi oi girl. Heal him quickly, the games start the day after tomorrow!" Sting said impatiently. "Sting, quiet. " the mean looking girl, Minerva chided. Celestial slowly touched his wound and closed her eyes. "Girl, you'll never make it. No one can heal such a wound in a night. You're not a god." Minerva coldly said. Celestial ignored her and concentrated even harder, eyebrows furrowing. A great light surrounded her and it seems like she was channelling it into the wound. The light was so captivating that soon every single guild member was staring at the girl. Finally after what seemed like 15 minutes, the light died down and Celestial opened her eyes. "It's fine now. That blade was infected with a serious poison." Rogue tested his arm and glanced at his now fully recovered wound. Seemingly satisfied, he stood up and walked off. That rude guy! Celestial gritted her teeth. "Hey!" she shouted. Rogue turned around and looked at her. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Rogue merely raised his eyebrows and walked off. The other guild members backed off, glancing back at the peculiar girl. Celestial was about to explode when Yukino dragged her back into the room. "Celestial-san! What are you thinking? You can't talk back to the core members of Sabertooth! That's like, your death!" Celestial shrugged. Yukino sighed and sat on the bed. "Here, you can have the other bed there. It's an extra." Celestial frowned, "Wait what? I can't stay here, I mean, I need to go back!" Yukino seriously grabbed the girl and told her, "Its 11 now, its dangerous. I don't want to defy my orders." Celestial shook her head and sighed inwardly. She climbed over to the other bed and got into the covers as Yukino switched off the lights.

"Hey Yukino."

"Yes?"

"Who gave you that order?"

"Rogue."

"Why did you listen to him?"

"He sounded serious enough. Go to sleep."

"Oh okay."

Celestial smiled secretly and fell asleep.

In the dead of the night, a hand shook her up. Celestial's eyes shot wide open and looked around frantically. "Shh." She recognised the low voice and relaxed. She lazily got out of bed and followed the figure to something that looks like a balcony. The black haired teen sat down cross-legged on the veranda while Celestial sat beside him, hugging her legs. Silence took over for a while.

"… Thanks for healing my arm." Rogue started. Celestial turned around and smiled, "No problem, glad you actually had manners. Why did you hide it just now?" Rogue looked away and said, "It's my guild. If we are seen thanking anyone or showing any sign of weakness, we are expelled." Celestial nodded gravely and said, "Well then, with me, you can be yourself. Let's introduce ourselves in a more friendly way. I'm Celestial; you can call me Celeste . It's funny being named after Celestial Spirits I'm a healer that makes use of light magic. Its one of the Lost Magics I think. I like math and I'm asthmatic." Rogue could note the strain in her voice as she said she was asthmatic. He sighed, "I'm Rogue Cheney. I'm a Shadow Dragon Slayer and I like math too. I'm not too interested in anything else." Celestial smiled and stuck out her hand, Rogue then awkwardly shook it. "There, we are friends!" Celestial smiled again as she leaned against wooden wall. "Hey Rogue." Rogue hmm-ed in response. "If I'm weak and can't fight, would you still be friends with me?" Rogue almost laughed, but kept his calm. "You are weak. But sometimes, the weak are the best kind of people." Celestial smiled secretly to herself, making a note that she would come and visit Rogue from time to time. She was starting to like him.

The sun rose and bathed the entire Crocus in a rosy glow. Early risers, like the healers and store owners arose and started their daily routine.

In the Sabertooth Inn, Celestial hesitated a little before turning the knob that leads to the Twin Dragon Slayers room. She crept in a kneeled down beside Rogue's bed. "Hey Rogue," she whispered softly, "I'll be going now. Thanks for everything." A little annoyed that somebody disturbed his sleep, Rogue's eyebrows creased and he turned over to back face Celestial. Celestial smiled a little and stroked his hair. "Goodbye." She rose and walked out of the door, silently closing it. She tiptoed out of the main door and headed for the clinic. Never did she expect someone was stalking her.

"Hm, interesting."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :P I'm no good at stories sorry. I'm the more conversation type. Please drop a review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sky Labyrinth (Filler)

**Lol this one came out as a filler damn. :( i was hoping my writing capacity did expand but oh wells. I tried doing some funny stuff here but it failed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own my OC which may be too OOC for you. Sorry, people out there!**

**ONE MORE THING: THANK YOU SO MUCH SKYLA642 FOR FAVORITE-ING IT! YOU'RE SO NICE! LIKE THE POKEMON GYM LEADER SKYLA! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Sky Labyrinth**

"Lea! I'm home!" Celestial screamed. "Celestial! Celestial! Where were you!" Lea shouted as she rushed to hug the missing girl. Celestial showed her the basket of things and retold the whole story. The other healers then came over and listened. Some were terrified and some were fascinated. "Ah! Rogue-sama saved you! How sweet is that!" squealed the love-sick May. "I would prefer if the saviour was Sting…" sniffed Dawn, but turned dreamy after that, thinking of all the fantasies if Sting really did save her. Celestial waved it off dismissively and went back to her table to start her work. "Lea, do you think I can do combat magic?" Lea smiled and patted the girl on her head. "Why do you need combat magic? You're a healer! Plus you have asthma, don't be silly." Celestial sighed and continued her work.

"Celestial! We need more gauze! Patients are rolling in and I think we will have even more patients tomorrow! Go with Dawn to buy some." Lea shouted from her office. Celestial sighed and put her pen down. She took her sling bag and waited for Dawn. Finally, Dawn came out of the bathroom; all dressed in a frilly dress and donned a pink ribbon on her head. "Dawn, we are going to the convenient store, not so fancy party." Dawn, still prancing around, nodded vigorously, "I know, but how if we meet Sting!" At the mention, her eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. Celestial groaned and exited the clinic, with Dawn frisking behind her. She scanned her surroundings; the kidnapping was not going to happen again. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Dawn dragging her towards a huge crowd. She hissed and Dawn turned around, "You know, Sting might be thereeee~" Celestial literally facepalmed and covered her eyes. How humiliating. However, to Dawn's dismay, it wasn't Sting. They were unnaturally sparkly and good looking and all the girls surrounding them were all dying from it. Celestial was about to leave when she heard a strangely familiar shout. "HIbiki! Ren! Do you have to walk so slowly?" A girl around 25 stomped over and grabbed both men. Both did a "charming" wave and walked behind the girl. "Cadence, must you be like that?" Celestial heard Hibiki say. "Cadence? Onee-chan?" Celestial wondered aloud, and it was that loud that the girl clad in a pink shirt and white blazer turned around. "Eh? Celestial!" the girl screamed. She ran over and pulled Celestial's cheeks. She looked at her hair, checked her hand and stepped back to survey her. Finally, she relaxed and smiled. "Finally, after all these years…" Celestial was so happy that she almost teared. The long lost siblings hugged each other and started updating each other. Dawn rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why don't you go to some café and talk your heart out." Celestial held up a hand to silence Dawn and continued her glorious conversation. Dawn was about to retort when she saw the Trimen walking towards them. Her jaw dropped and her face turned bright red. "You're… You're Eve Tearm…" she stuttered, smiling bashfully. This time, Celestial rolled her eyes and whispered to the blushing girl, "Didn't you like Sting a few minutes ago?" Dawn frowned and slapped Celestial's wrist, her gaze never leaving the blonde. "Jyo-onee-chan, who's that? She is very pretty." Eve said while tugging on Cadence's sleeve. Cadence smiled softly at Eve and smoothed his hair down. "She's my younger stepsister." Eve waved at Celestial and smiled. "He's so cute, isn't he? He's my favourite." Cadence said proudly as she gave Eve a light pull on the cheek. Celestial laughed. "Now, let's see. Shall we go to the inn and catch up?" Cadence suggested.

"Onee-chan! I'll take my leave now! I need to get some stuff for my teacher!" Celestial stood up and bowed before dragging Dawn out of the inn. Dawn huffed as Celestial dragged her from one shop to another, grabbing things that are sometimes related and sometimes not. Pointing to a box of chocolates, Dawn questioned Celestial. Celestial inched closer and hissed, "I'm visiting Sabertooth tonight. Don't tell Lea. " Dawn's face spread into a grin. "Is it for Rogue?" Celestial rolled her eyes and hit Dawn on the head huffily before walking to another store. Finally, after a whole day of shopping, both girls returned to the clinic. They passed the items to a staff and went to their respective offices. Timing her escape well, Celestial jumped out of the window and hastily walked to the Sabertooth Inn. Leaving the box and a note at the doorstep, she rang the doorbell and speedwalked back to the clinic. Someone opened the door and looked around before staring at the package at his feet. He went in and called out, "Sting, Rogue, Yukino! There is a package for you."

Sting, Rogue and Yukino peered at the contents of the box. Yukino took her box of chocolates out while Rogue and Sting looked at the blue box with their names written on. Rogue read the description (obviously, cuz Sting wouldn't have the patience) and said, "It's a capsule to cure our," lowering his voice, "motion sickness for a span of two hours." Rogue smiled inwardly before taking the box and walking to his room. Sting followed behind and commented, "Hm, looks like she isn't as useless as she is. She could heal us up before every match or something. Then we can thrash everyone even better!" Rogue shook his head and folded his arms, " No, it's like using her." Sting frowned and looked at Rogue seriously, "We are Sabertooth. We can do anything. Plus you have the advantage over her. If you don't, then-" Rogue put his hand up and silenced Sting. "Fine. But you have to guarantee her safety when I'm not around." Sting waved his hand dismissively. Rogue sat on his bed, his frown deepening. What have I got you into… But before he had even much time to think, the inn started rumbling and Rogue felt like it was rising. Sting immediately launched into a Dragon Slayer Motion Sickness state and Rogue was starting to feel his dinner coming out. Both weakly grabbed a capsule each and swallowed. They heaved a sign of relief as the medicine took effect. This time, Yukino ran in and informed them that all the guild inns have rose and there is a huge contraption floating in the air. All the participating Sabertooth Mages came running out. "It's time. Let the Tigers rule again!" Orga shouted and all the mages started running towards the Sky Labyrinth.

Back in her office, a dark haired girl stared out of the window and looked up at the huge floating contraption. "Good luck Sabertooth." She cheered softly before retreating back to her table, among her papers and books. "Time to learn some combat spells."

* * *

**Please review! Omg I need reviews. I'm like losing inspiration here O.O *switches on fans and air cons* HYPERVENTILATE! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Daimatou Enbu First Match

**Kagura: Oh look who is back yay! I started school and stuff :( sad life :( I tried writing a few days ago, but it just wouldn't come aww :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! XD If I did, I will make JELLAL MARRY ERZA. XD**

Special thanks to this awesome user, Sereneskydragonslayer for the first review! XD Your review made my day :)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Daimatou Enbu Day 1

Light dawned upon the city of Crocus. Celestial rose from her warm bed and rubbed her eyes before looking out of the window. People would be streaming to Domus Flau to watch the opening ceremony of the Grand Magic Games in about an hour's time. If she wanted to get seat in the grand stand, she did better run there now. Exiting quietly from the back door, Celestial made her way to the huge building atop the huge rock like mountain. She avoided the early crowd and slipped into one of the smaller gates, thinking she wouldn't meet another bunch of people. However, the smaller gate was already packed with people and it was impossible for her to squeeze her way in. She stood at the gate, annoyed. Suddenly, a familiar hand grabbed her arm and pulled her. Celestial turned around, only to see the dark haired mage from Sabertooth. "… Join us at the Sabertooth sector." She then followed Rogue into the Stadium through the competitors' door. While walking up the steps, Rogue hesitantly started, "Um." Celestial turned around, her eyes sparkling, almost giving a calming effect but Rogue was way too tensed. _Keep your cool, Rogue. Sting promised it would be fine. She will be safer with us too. Nothing to worry about. _"Would you like to join Sabertooth?" Rogue finally forced the words out. Instead of receiving a suspecting glare or an icy tone, Celestial agreed heartily, adding that she is so privileged to be invited to the top guild. "I could do services as an external member!" she suggested, smiling. Rogue heaved a sigh of relief. **_See, she didn't suspect. And you had doubts about it. _**Rogue could practically hear Sting's arrogant contented voice, full of scorn. _Damn it! I can't bear to lie to her… I feel like I'm betraying her. _When she got up, she saw Yukino waving to her, smiling. Rufus bowed and thanked her for her cure on behalf of Sting. Orga did an awkward smile and let her have his spot. (which had the best view) Celestial was filled with warmth by the kindness of all the guild members, save for Sting. He arrogantly sat down and was doing some weird action at Rogue. The latter seemed uninterested and stood in the shadows instead. After a while, a Fiore guard came to collect the combatants of the Games. All the members exited without a word and left Celestial standing with the green and brown Exceed. Suddenly, the green Exceed piped up. "Do you like Rogue or Sting better?" Celestial lowered herself to meet the height of the Exceed and replied with hesitation. Lector scoffed and retorted, "Stupid girl! Sting-kun is the best and there's no doubt!" Frosch frowned a little at his friend, "Fro don't think so… Fro thinks Rogue is better!" And so began their childish quarrel. Celestial shook her head and watched the crowd pile in. It was getting really noisy now. A glimpse of orange caught her eye. A little pumpkin dressed in green, just like the one that appeared creepily in the sky last night walked in, waving to the crowds. He introduced himself and the other judges. A judge in glossy black hair started shouting into his microphone and said something about introducing the guilds that made it to the Games. She watched the crowd cheers and insults for each and every guild. "In 2nd Place, we have FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" Lector scoffed and Celestial walloped him on the head. From the other end, she could hear the guild cheering really loudly, waving their banner, smiles on their faces. Smiling, she cheered for Fairy Tail too. She had admired their strength and courage and bonds for as long as she could read. "If Sabertooth hadn't take me in, I would join Fairy Tail. " she told the green exceed. Lector scoffed again, (Damn you Lector stop that it's irritating) "Stupid woman. Fairy Tail is a lousy guild." Celestial felt a little annoyed and folded her arms. "Fairy Tail is a lovely guild! Their bonds are so strong I bet Sting's magic can't even break them." She retorted, deliberately touching the topic. Lector was about to retort angrily when Rola, the announcer welcomed Sabertooth into the arena. Loud shrieks and screams were heard all over the arena and thunders of applause sounded. Celestial cheered hard too, waving her hands as she shouted their guild name.

After certain explanations and rules about the games, it finally started. The first battle was named Hidden. Judging from the title, Celestial guessed it would involve the death of lots of brain cells. (Steals brain cells! XD) Looking back at her new guild members, she saw all of them smiling with satisfaction. Rufus took his hat and walked down to the arena.

"Is Rufus…"

"C'mon, he is THE genius. This round goes to him."

Celestial nodded and turned back to the arena. The match has yet to get interesting.

Congratulating Rufus on his win, Celestial and the other members watched the second match. It was a tough match between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona. Both girls look pretty tough. Celestial gasped in amazement when Lucy did a double summon. She clapped loudly and cheered, only to get shushed up by Rogue whose ears were about to die from Sting's bragging and comments. Rufus and Orga made a wise decision to leave Sting before the match started.

"Cheh. That Raven isn't good. She can barely block her attacks." Sting commented arrogantly.

Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose, Yukino slunk away and Celestial groaned.

"I can see how puny that guild is now. To think that I looked up on Natsu-san last time…"

Rogue looked away, uninterested and Celestial gritted her teeth.

"The blonde looks pretty. Hmm, sad thing that she is from Fairy Tail if not-"

Finally, Celestial lost it and hollered in Sting's ear,:"SHUT UP WOULD YOU, STING EUCLIFFE!" Rufus looked in amazement at the Healer and Orga almost clapped his hands in awe. Sting was taken aback for a moment. I mean, who would expect an explosive shout from a Healer. And to Fiore's strongest mage too. Sting stared at her with huge eyes and then they reduced to their original size, bearing sheer annoyance. "You little -. Who do you think you are? You can't even fight." He looked ready enough to slap the dark-haired girl. Sure enough, he did. He brought his hand down and… a dull sound was heard instead of a stinging sensation. Celestial stared mouth open at the sight in front of her. Sting mirrored her reaction.

"I think that is as far as you can go, Sting." Rogue's deep, low voice sounded. The Shadow Dragon Slayer had his arm protectively in front of the Healer. Sting was lost and no words could come out of his mouth, which was hanging agape.

_I'm sorry Celestial. I hope you wouldn't blame me when the motive is out. I didn't mean it at all._

* * *

**_Tralala. I'm dead. Are you guys depressed? I hope not. it's just climax and crap :3 And its really short :( Gomen Gomen_**

Here is something my friend and I discussed about Rogue. :P It really resembles an essay, so I'll post a small excerpt. 

Now, I shall say this, I dislike Sting. I like Rogue. Rogue deeply cares for Frosch and will always shows tender care towards his exceed friend, unlike Sting who only likes to celebrate victory with Lector and only starts crying etc when Lector is forcefully taken away. Rogue was moved by Natsu's words and before that, he believed that a guild was supposed to care for each other and was the only one who stated that Yukino was their nakama and it shouldn't work the way their Guild Master thinks so. He also didn't stand up for Minerva when she bullied Lucy. At that point of time, my respect for him increased. Although Gajeel is up against Rogue, I want Rogue to win... But I'm quite sure Mashima will make Gajeel win... Wonder who will defeat Sting. Hmm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Daimatou Enbu Battle Part

**HEY! And I say HEY! I'm back! After so long! Hahaha, thanks to my loyal fan SilverRaspBerry for all the very encouraging comments! **

**Lazy Authoress alert! Haha kidding, but this chapter is gonna be short. Don't kill me! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or today. Either one. No hate **:)

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, it's Mashima's. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Daimatou Enbu Day 1 Battle Part

Lucy and Flare's match had an unexpected ending. Flare won, but everyone in the arena knew it was sabotage. The fact that Flare wanted to harm Bisca's poor little daughter was bad enough, (Luckily, Natsu found out and conveniently announced it to the entire arena) but Raven Tail still engaged someone to drain Lucy's magic out. Celestial's smile truned into a frown as she detected the sudden drop in magic level. "Her magic is depleting at a speed I cannot calculate," she murmured. Her eyes then caught sight of a pink-haired mage in purple running towards the arena. Natsu.

She sighed as she watched Natsu comfort the defeated blonde. Smiling a little, she murmured under her breath, "Ah, how nice is it to be a guild member. All the tears and joy and feelings…" (気持ちがたくさんあります！！ Sorry.) Of course, they didn't have much time to do all the comforting and crying, so the show ended really quickly. The next battle was Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus versus Ariana Webb from Mermaid Heel. Both competitors seem of average level. Ariana made the first move by shooting a whole yarn of sticky spider web. The Healing Mage clapped at the move, commenting on how interesting it was.

"This is not even a quarter of my worst move." Sting boasted. Celestial rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the snotty dragon slayer. Who cares about him? I'll just treat him as invisible as – "Wow! That was definitely a comeback for Ren Akatsuki! Blue Pegasus plus ten points!" Lola shouted into the microphone. The next match was a good one to pay attention to. The team members of Sabertooth nodded to Orga who headed of to the field, all charged up with power. Rogue hummed as Orga prepared himself. Seeing the relaxed look on Orga's face, Celestial knew the War Cry guy was not going to last one minutes. Orga would win hands down.

Turns out she was right. No wait. It wasn't even one minute. He didn't even last three seconds. The shouts and cheers for Orga were deafening. Celestial covered her ears and groaned. This is the sole reason why she avoid these stuff. "I absolutely cannot stand fangirls or fanboys or all these disgusting screaming." She muttered. "Neither can I." an unexpected response came from Rogue walked off. Celestial laughed softly, looking down at Orga who was making his way back. "HEY ORGA! I THOUGHT YOU DID MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING!" shouted Sting, who was standing beside Frosch. His loud obnoxious voice made the poor green exceed jump up and land ungracefully. Orga looked up with a bored face with "then-say-so-earlier" written all over. Walking back to the centre, he requested for the microphone. No one expected him to sing into it. (Firstly, I got this from Youtube. Not mine! Second, the quality sucks but you get the idea XD watch?v=VFkPjn1nb5U) Celestial's face paled tremendously and she walked away, her ears scarred for life. "I swear I will never get a party going in Sabertooth. Orga might just ruin all our ears."

"You might not even have the power to get a party going," a low voice chimed. Celestial looked around wearily, her black hair whipping around. "Keep that wild bunch down." Celestial heaved a sigh of relief as she saw her favorite Sabertooth mage come out from the shadows. "Thought you were Raven.," she admitted. Rogue's normally expressionless face broke into a small smile. Walking side by side with the Shadow Dragon Slayer, they made their way back to the grand stand to collect Frosch. Seeing a shower of light and a lot, may I repeat, a lot of dust flying around the arena, Celestial questioned Yukino about the current match. "It's serious match between Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale and Mystogan of Fairy Tail Team B. Both seem to be very strong." Yukino answered, using her shawl to shield her eyes from the dust and light. Raising her elbow a little, Celestial followed Rogue and Frosch out again.

"Where are you going?" Yukino called out.

"Frosch's a little hungry and Rogue is tired. I'm accompanying them back." The latter called over her shoulder. The silver-haired girl nodded knowingly and turned back to watch the battle. Carrying Frosch, who was eating a fishy treat, in one hand, Celestial balanced a few of her books in the other. "Pfft." She sputtered, blowing some hair out. "Keep your wild hair down, it's getting into my face too." Rogue ordered. "It's not like I can control it!" she remarked crossly as they reached the front door of the Sabertooth holdings. Rogue softly smiled at her small outburst. Taking out a blue ribbon, he threaded his hands carefully through her dark hair and bundled them into a bunch, securing it with the ribbon. "It's given to me by a girl long ago." He told Celestial, who was a little red, but nonetheless, managed to respond with a "tell me more".

"_She had very blue hair. Coral blue in fact, and she was very…" a slight cough from Rogue, "pretty." _

* * *

**Some very very mild fluff to make up for the horribly long absence. Oh yay cliffhangers again! Haha! I love cliff hangers, but I know you guys hate them :P **

**So anyways, please drop a review! Thanks! Good day to you! **


End file.
